


Broken Eyes and Broken Heart

by 0_chubot_0



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Additional Tags to Come, Angst, Blind AU, Wholesome, i still suck at duels tho, kaito goes blind, there will be duels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_chubot_0/pseuds/0_chubot_0
Summary: Everyone made it home safely after the events of ZEXAL, except for Kaito. His vision was fine at first, but later on he began to realize that he may never get to see again, or duel again. Yuuma and friends decide to cheer up Kaito and make him realize, that you don't need your sight to duel.





	1. My Eyes were Tired, My Soul was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh a multichapter fic for once! I keep wanting to start on new projects ahh. But for once I wanted to kick my horny writing out and write something a little different!

Everything was perfectly fine in the beginning, the people who keep Heartland City thriving were returned to normal, almost as if their memory has been completely wiped from the previous events. Only those who knew Astral personally were left with those memories of Numbers and the war against Barians.  
The sun shone through the hospital room Kaito stayed in, waking him up when the sharp reflection hit his eyes. He sat up slowly in the bed, feeling the needles and tubes attached to his body. His adventure to the moon took quite the toll on him and his body, shattering his right leg and slowly tearing his insides. The doctors were lucky to have him survive. Listening to the machines surrounding him beep and hush, Kaito began to breath in rhythm to them. He wasn't sure how long he has been sleeping, but it was long enough for him to feel a little stubble growing on his chin. The first thing Kaito was thinking about was where he last was, fighting with Mizael in an epic duel on the moon. He remembered his suit failing and then everything turning dark soon after.  
Being lost in thought didn't last long as a familiar face entered the room. Haruto was in disbelief at first, taking a few steps back, trying to grab himself back into reality. "Big brother," he gasped out, finally realizing this was not a dream. He rushed over to the bed, examining the other's tired face. "Kaito.. Kaito's awake!" His smile was as big as ever, something the eldest didn't see often. He wanted to reach over and hug his younger brother tight, but his body didn't allow him to yet. He gathered the strength to open his mouth, but no noise escaped from it. It was only a matter of time until his father and the nurses joined to see the miracle that is Kaito Tenjo.  
Regaining use of his muscles was hard, even simple things like breathing and chewing was a challenge at times, but Kaito continued on. He had occasional visitors in his room, most being news reporters talking about his successful awakening. The visits he did enjoy were from his friends and family. While it was mostly his brother who kept him company, other friends, especially Mizael or Yuuma, took time out of their lives just to meet a fool who cannot even speak yet.  
"Yuuma hurry up!" Kotori scolded outside her friend's room, her foot tapping and her hands on her hips. "You don't want to miss Kaito leaving the hospital do you?"  
"Of course I don't! I just want to look good for the occasion y'know?" A few seconds of silence and then the door was unlocked. Yuuma was dressed in something other than his vest and flashy pants for once, one thing remaining on him being his signature key necklace. It was nice on him, but that wasn't the point. Kotori took him by the hand and led him out of the door. On the way, they met up with Tetsuo and even Ryouga. Finally, months after first hearing of Kaito's awakening, he was ready to leave and his friends were going to be there to follow him back home.  
"Kaito?" Haruto opened the door and peeked his head out. He didn't want to disturb his brother if he was sleeping. But instead, he was reading anything he could get his hands on whether it be the hospital menu or the wording on his status board. He felt like a 4 today on the pain scale. Not really hurting, but not wanting to move at all. "Kaito," his little brother repeated, moving to the bed. "Everyone is waiting outside for you."  
"Tell them I will be down soon," Kaito's voice was raspy and croaky, replacing some of his hard consonants with forced air at times. "Will you be riding in that wheelchair?"  
"Probably." The two looked at the chair, Haruto reaching over and holding his older brother's hand gently. "Kaito I.. I'm glad you're okay." He nodded, reaching over to lay his hand on top of Haruto's. It gave him a stinging pain in his side, but he did his best not to show it. "I'm glad too." A nurse followed inside quickly after, breaking the moment entirely, her smile gentle but obviously fake. "Mr. Tenjo, are you ready to go?" Haruto let go of their hand holding moment and backed away to let the nurse and her nurse friends pick his brother up and into the wheelchair. Keeping the IV attached to him, the nurses began rolling Kaito out of the room. The elevator ride down was awkward, the nurses asking questions that started from "Aren't you the guy from the championship?" to "Are you single right now?" of course with annoying giggling included with no charge. The brothers were relieved when the elevator doors opened and they were going to get closer to freedom. Kaito looked through the clear door to the outside, spotting a rather big group of friends waiting for him. Tsukumo notices him first, causing an uproar outside of his excited pals, all with bouquets and gift baskets. He knew immediately it was going to be louder outside than inside that elevator, but at least the people talking were tolerable enough. After some tearful cheers, Kaito and his brother were transported home safely.


	2. It’s Hard to Find My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are super short and are getting nowhere. I have no sheet that is helping me with sequencing so I’m just going along with the first thing that pops up in my head. I hope I’m writing Kaito okay! Next chapter is a duel so prepare yourself for some “Rei-Quality” duelsplaining from yours truly.

“So was it rough recovering, Kaito?” Yuuma leaned forward in his chair, his stupidly cute smile spread easily on his face like butter on toast. Kaito tossed his head from side to side, thinking of the right answer before concluding that it was, indeed, a hard task to do. “But wanting to get away from nurses and news reporters surrounding my bed helped a lot.” They both shared a laugh, Yuuma laughing louder with his strong lungs. That boy must have been an angel, getting rid of a headache just with a simple laugh. Tsukumo really was a miracle. Once the laughter stopped from the two, things got quiet, and serious real quick. “Hey Kaito.. can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” This caught the other’s attention immediately, noting Yuuma’s feet shuffling and hands gripping onto his pants. “Go ahead,” he replied, but it still took a while for Yuuma to blurt his question out. “Well..” He took a deep breath, his cheeks burning hot. What could Yuuma possibly have to ask that was so embarrassing? Was something wrong while he was gone? Did Yuuma break something? Does it have to do with Astral? Or maybe he’s here to confess? Kaito’s face soon began to grow hot as well, anticipating the question.  
“When you were in the hospital, how did you go to the bathroom?”  
“Ah-“  
“Sorry! I just got so curious! I needed to know, but didn’t want you to think I was weird!” That was his question? Well, he couldn’t blame him, Kaito would have probably had the same question for himself when he was in a coma. “I usually have a nurse walk me there. After a while, you get used to them monitoring you.”  
“Really?! Gross!” Yuuma laughed again, his goofy smile once again contagious as before. Kaito was glad he had friends to laugh with. “Yuuma, how about we duel tomorrow?” There was no way Yuuma was going to turn down a duel, and his face showed that. His eyes sparkled when he heard the word ‘duel’ come out of Kaito’s mouth. “Let’s do it! But I won’t go easy on you!”  
“I wasn’t asking for you to anyways. Because we both know I’m going to win. I may have forgotten how to properly eat but I still am the best duelist, champion title or not,” Kaito replied with a confident smile. “You’re on!” Yuuma stood up defensively, returning the smile. “Just you wait, Kaito! I’ll win and you will be crying and I will be laughing while you are crying!”  
“Yeah yeah.” Kaito rested in his bed, hands in lap, signs of his IV needle’s scar still kind of visible. Yuuma smiled gently and leaned back into his chair, listening to the outside noises like birds chirping or citizens chatting with each other. It was so very relaxing, and there was no need to worry about a friend dying. It felt peaceful. Kaito listened as well, closing his eyes and taking in all of the noises around him. Children laughing, Yuuma’s breath not synchronizing with his own, the aircon humming, and the noise the sheets would make when Kaito’s fingers would move even the slightest.  
It was kind of embarrassing falling asleep while having a visitor. Kaito must have gotten so soothed by the quiet that he slept before saying goodbye to Yuuma. But it doesn’t matter, they were going to see each other tomorrow and have time to catch up. Sinking deeper in bed, Kaito began to relax again, his hand reaching for his deck on the nightstand near him. He hasn’t been able to take a serious look at it ever since he got home and making sure each card was in there was a habit he acknowledged. Deck in hand, Kaito scrolled through each card, remembering how far these cards took him. Without these cards, he probably would have never met his friends, he probably could have never saved his brother. Without these cards, he would have never been able to be truly himself. Stopping at his Galaxy Eyes, Kaito took some time to read it’s effects again. His ace card was something special to him, nothing could replace it’s spot in his heart. Scooping his cards back into a stack, Kaito then placed it onto his nightstand again. Whether he liked it or not, he needed rest. His eyes were already heavy and his headache began to form again, it was starting to make him feel dizzy. The dragon duelist covered himself in his blankets, tucking them under his feet for more security, once again, another habit he was aware of. In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep again.


End file.
